Ice Cream at Three AM
by Xx.Dr.Spencer.Reid.xX
Summary: Spencer receives a rude awakening at 2:58 AM- and is reminded of the binding contract he informally signed when he roped his girlfriend into having a baby with him. Much hilarity ensues. A vignette from my Baby Einstein world Spencer/OC


A/N: Another oneshot in the world of Spencer/OC plus infant(: Companion to Deducing Hitler, Eugenics, and Cute Infant Beliefs. By the way- all weird names are Ben and Jerry's flavors, an ice cream, in case you're wondering

* * *

I turned over. The sheets stuck to my skin, sleek with sweat. It was disgusting. As a mysophobe, living with a mysophobe, we both wrinkled our noses at the idea of sweating. But the past six months has been nothing but sweat, puke, tears, and reruns of Cold Case, much to my husband's protests. I squinted at the bright clock inches from my face. I could just make out the time, taunting me in neon. **2:55 AM. **I groaned softly as I stretched my swollen feet and flopped to my side. My stomach gurgled. Another inward groan. "Spencer," I whispered, extending my arm, jostling the weedy body next to me. "Spence," I said, a bit louder, prodding him with my foot as well.

He jerked and muttered as he rolled over, refusing to wake. "Spencer Alexander, wake your bony ass up," I hissed impatiently, thumping him on the head for good measure.

He stirred before jerking into a sitting position. "Oh my god, what?" he said breathlessly, looking around the dark room wildly in a panic.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm hungry. We don't have any ice cream."

His panic faded and his shoulders sagged and he slumped back into his pillow. "Lyra, it's 3 AM, it's too early, don't make me go to the store now... It's too early... just- no, not again," he whined, covering his eyes with his arm.

"It's technically only 2:58 now, I corrected, glasses situated on my face.

"Whatever," he groaned irritatedly, trying to hide under the covers.

I huffed, pulling the blankets down over his face and torso, revealing his Doctor Who pajamas. "Spencer if you don't wake up and go to 7-11, I will go downstairs and eat your Coffee Coffee Buzz Buzz Buzz. All of it," I said exasperated, in last resort.

The threat rattled him into peeking over the blankets. "You wouldn't dare," he said hesitantly.

I looked at him, mind set, stomach growling, reminding me loudly that I'm eating for two. "Just you watch me. Have I ever fooled around when it comes to ice cream?"

His eyes widened from beneath the covers. Moaning, he stretched and sluggishly rolled out of the bed. "Woman you're going to kill me..." he muttered under his breath, stepping into his moccasins and leaving the bedroom. I sat up as well, putting on my robe and slippers, walking into the kitchen and grabbing my Nook.

The contrasting qualities Spencer and I shared- albeit small, kept us together. His odd aversion to technology was opposed to my embrace of all things electronic. I scanned through the latest issue of Mental Floss, and then some novels I stored as I waited for Spencer to return. Just as I finished chapter five of _Reading Lolita in Tehran_, I heard the door click, and Spencer sulked in, a scowl on his face as he pouted his way over to the table. I smiled as he dropped the bag on the table before walking to the freezer. Grabbing his own ice cream, he passed me a spoon, and we indulged in a late night/early morning snack. "You're lucky I enjoy your company," he grumbled between bites._  
_

I grinned wickedly. "I told you the deal was you had to fetch any and all future craving needs."

He shook his head. "You said I had to get you Chocolate Therapy. And I did."

"So if I woke you up asking for a cherry slushy you wouldn't go?" I asked, pouting, my lower lip pushed out as my eyes widened innocently.

The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried to contain his amusement. "No, because that was not part of the deal," he said firmly.

"But Spence,"I intervened, pouting even more.

"No, don't even try that, a deal is binding. Legally," he insisted, doing his best not to look at his wife.

"Spencer, come on, it's just one slushy," I wheedled.

"Okay, fine, maybe just once."

"You're a shame to business contracts everywhere."

He snorted and threw his napkin at me. I sighed, snapping the lid back onto the ice cream carton. "Let's go back to bed," I sighed, yawning, pushing out from the table, struggling to get up.

Spencer contained another chuckle as he helped pull me to my feet. I shot him the death glare. "What's so funny?" I said irritably.

"You just remind me of a turtle who rolled onto their back," he replied.

My glare intensified. "A turtle. Are you serious right now?"

He smiled, scuttling off to the bedroom, leaving me with a scowl.

Throwing the spoon back into the sink I made my way to the bedroom to attempt a few more hours of rest before we 'officially' began our days.

* * *

A/N: Just picked the idea and ran with it.


End file.
